Going Home
by ohmycarlisle1918
Summary: It's time to come home, Sasuke...Uh...so this is my first story like ever...not very good with summeries but it's about Sasuke coming home after so long...So R&R please!


**Soooooo first story...please be nice when reviewing...though if you have any tips on how I can improve my writing...that would help greatly!!**

**Disclaimer: Dude if I owned Naruto...I would actually be earning money for the stories I wrote...Unfortuantly, all I own is this computer and 23 cents...**

Blood-red Sharigan eyes glared at the man before him. _Him._ One of the three Legendary Sannin. The one he decided to leave with for power almost five years ago. The one he came to, leaving those he considered his family. Hakate Kakashi, his teacher; Uzumaki Naruto, his best friend; and Haruno Sakura, his…well he really didn't know what she was to him. But he knew she was precious to him.

Yes, he admits it. He, THE Uchiha Sasuke, has feelings for a girl. And that girl was Haruno Sakura.

But that's not the point right now. Right now he was fighting Orochimaru, his other teacher. And he knew if he couldn't win against him, he was no match for his brother.

"Sasuke-kun, do we really have to do this," the snake man asked, his yellow eyes narrowing as the boy did some rapid hand signs he knew all too well.

"Yes," the boy said over the crackling sounds coming from his hand and katana, rushing to get the first attack,"CHIDORI!"

Of course, Orochimaru dodged the attack (an: doesn't he always dodge the stupid attack in fanfics?) and came at Sasuke with his sword, wielding it with his tongue(see why later). Seeing this, Sasuke pulled out a kunai as well to counter and block the on coming attack.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hearing his name with the –kun suffix and knowing that Orochimaru didn't sound like a girl (an: he could heehee) and the fact that only one other called him that, he knew who it was; it was Sakura.

"Sasuke-teme! Wait up! We wanna kick his ass, too," another voice yelled, louder than the first. He knew who that was too. Naruto. "We wanna beat him to a pulp for taking you away!"

"Naruto, slowdown. Hag-chan is right," a voice he didn't recognize call. "They might already be fighting…OW! Hag-chan, that hurts!"

"Serves you right," he heard a female yell indignantly. There was no doubt that it was Sakura. But now, he and Orochimaru had stopped fighting to listen to them fight.

"Hey! This door won't open! Ne, Sakura-chan, punch it open, please?"

"Naruto-baka! I'm not going to waste my chakra to open the door. I have to save it to heal you guys later."

If Sasuke remembered from the reports he had "borrowed", Sakura was, or is, the apprentice of the Godaime, Tsunade, who was a Legendary Sannin, too. It said Sakura was basically a double of Tsunade; she had the insane strength, was second best to her in medical ninjutsu-what with the perfect chakra control and all. It also said that she was beautiful as well.

"Fine, I'll open it." He had obviously missed out on what they were talking about, but-

He stopped mid-thought to a shaking in the ground and looked up to see the door fall and collapse, giving him the view to three people.

"Sakura-chan! Sugio! That was awesome! You should teach me how you do that with your chakra," he heard Naruto yell.

"Ano…Naruto, I didn't use any chakra to do that."

"Hag-chan, Dickless Wonder, they're staring at you." Sasuke looked over to where the emotionless voice came from. It was a boy, roughly around his age with dark hair and obsidian eyes much like his own when the Sharingan wasn't activated.

Both looked to the boy and then to him. Sasuke didn't miss the fact that their eyes both widened at the sight of him, but then dimmed.

"Sai…" Sakura whispered-so that was his name?-"You remember what I said right? What we're to do?"

"Hai, Hai. We help the Uchiha kill Orochimaru and once he's dead, we take him home- by force if necessary-"

But Naruto cut him off, "Yeah! Sakura-chan can use her insane strength to do it!"

WHACK! "Naruto-baka! Continue Sai."

"Indeed. Then Tsunade-sama will decide what to do with him."

A cough interrupted their conversation and the three looked to see Orochimaru, with his sword still out, looking at them.

"As much as I find this amusing, Sasuke-kun and I must go to prepare for me to take over his body," he hissed.

"Yeah right! We won't let you do that! Dattebayo," Naruto yelled. Sakura and Sai- even if they didn't know each other- nodded in agreement.

"And even if Sasuke-kun doesn't want our help, we're going to anyway," Sakura put in. Sasuke turned to look at her. Hearing the confidence in her voice astounded him; he had never heard her talk like that. Noticing his stare, Sakura turned and smiled at him.

"Such confident words for a _weak _girl," Orochimaru said, knowing that it bothered her.

"Sakura-chan could punch you and Kabuto all the way to our village and back, so shut up!"

"Sasuke-kun? Ano…Do you want our help?" She looked at him with a slight smirk and continued," I mean, I know that during the whole time you've been here, you must've learned _something_ to where you didn't need our help. Ne, Naruto, let's let him fight and then come in when we know he needs it."

"Hag-chan, you do know he might die, right? That you could lose him," Sai asked without showing any worry about what was happening.

"Oh, don't worry. When I notice that he _really _needs healing, I'll jump in and heal him before Kabuto- who can come out now-stops me," she said, still smirking, "So, Sasuke, what's your answer?"

Kabuto came out to see that Sakura was still smirking and Sasuke was looking at the floor.

"Looks like I'm found," Kabuto said, pushing up his glasses with his pointer and middle finger; all the while smirking at them.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured, obviously answering Sakura's questions.

"Hey! Can we stop the talking and fight already? Sakura-chan, plan B!"

Nodding in understandment, Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and slammed it into the ground, causing the earth to shift and create a crater big enough to force Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke to jump back. The whole time the three were watching Sakura, Naruto had to clones out helping him to perform his jutsu, the Rasengan.

"RASENGAN!"

-During the creating of the Rasengan, Sai was sitting down drawing an eccentric picture of the four.-

Back to the fight with the others; the Rasengan hit, but not the intended target, Orochimaru. Instead, it hit Kabuto. He stood there with a gaping hole in his torso and a look of pure shock swept across his face before a smirk took place.

"Heh, nothing I can't fix," he said as blue chakra focused in his hand, ready to heal himself. Before he could actually heal the wound, his hand was stopped by a smaller one.

"I don't think so," Sakura seethed," I won't let you do that. Besides, if you waste your chakra healing yourself, who will heal your master?"

"Good point, Sakura-_chan_," he said tauntingly," Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, and Sai-san, why don't you guys save your energy while Sakura-_chan _and I fight?"

Said people-except Orochimaru- glared at him for suggesting such a thing that they were ready to attack him. But they were stopped when they heard Sakura talk.

"I agree. Naruto and Sasuke-kun should save their energy."

"What?! Ano, Sakura-chan, he's got those medic jutsus that can injure you," Naruto shouted, the worry evident in his voice.

"Sakura, for once I agree with the dobe," Sasuke said monotonously. Everyone turned to him, shocked as it was the first time he spoke since they had arrived.

"You guys worry too much. He might be more 'medically' experienced than I am, but I'm faster, smarter, and stronger than he is," she stated. Naruto nodded in agreement, but Sasuke looked skeptical.

"I also agree. Sakura-san is all those things. Uchiha, you shouldn't doubt your teammate, since you haven't seen her fight yet," Sai told him, noticing his look, but ignoring his glare.

"Right. Let's do this," Sakura said, rushing to land a chakra-enhanced punch on him and succeeding, too. Kabuto flew back, but righted himself when he stood back up. This time he rushed at her with a chakra scalpel and swung it to cut her. She backed up just in time for the scalpel to cut at her shirt, leaving a big tear. She pushed forward, slamming her fist in the ground making him collapse in the crater. She then did some rapid hand signs creating to clones to send after Kabuto. While he was occupied with the clones, she did some more hand signs. When the last hand sign was done, the earth shifted and sharpened; jagged pieces of earth shot up and caught Kabuto.

"Gee, that was easy," she said as she walked over to Kabuto. She gathered chakra to her hand and placed it on his wounds. "If I had let you heal yourself in the beginning, the match would have been even. Now, stay still so I can heal you." She placed her hands on his stomach and let her charka heal him.

"Sakura-san, you know that now I can fight back since you healed me," he asked impassively.

"I know that. But you should be able to move around to heal Orochimaru. I don't believe in unfair fights."

With that said, the two separated and went to their respectful sides for the battle. Sasuke stared, amazed at her display of strength and the little effort she put into using it to defeat Kabuto.

"Sakura-chan, what excellent medical powers you have. What do you say to healing my arms and in exchange, I'll give powers you never thought to be real," the snake sannin persuaded.

"With all due respect- which isn't that much- Tsunade-shishou told me to never heal those with evil intentions; especially you," she hissed back. "And also, I don't your powers; I can get it _on my own!_"

What she said seemed to have struck a nerve with the Uchiha; due to the fact that he had gone to Orochimaru for power. His eyes darkened and glared at the oblivious girl beside him. He clenched his fists and finally decided on the thing he had been thinking on the whole time the others had been fighting.

"Naruto. Sakura. Stand down; I will be the one to fight Orochimaru," he said and it seemed as though he could care less as to what they do. They nodded and took two back from Sasuke.

"Let's go," Sasuke spat. Once again, the Sharingan was activated; the commas in his eyes spinning wildly. He leapt forward -kunai in hand- and landed on Orochimaru, only to be pushed back to land on his feet. The kunai he had was in Orochimaru's hand. But the sannin didn't notice the piece of paper tied to the end. Sasuke smirked as the tag exploded in the snake's face. Of course, Orochimaru was fine and he stood back up for round two.

(an: okay I suck at fight scenes, so I'm gonna skip the fight to where Sasuke is about to try giving the final blow)

Breathing heavily, Sasuke stood, using his katana for support. Sakura stood next to him, healing various cuts and bruises on his body; while Naruto and Sai in front them making sure no one got to them.

On the other side of the room, Kabuto was healing Orochimaru and was attempting to heal his arms again. It didn't work. He grunted in frustration, then stepped back saying that was all he could do. Inside Orochimaru's mind (an: where thoughts of molesting Sasuke occurs) he was devising a way to get Sasuke back, so he could still have to body he wanted and needed. He stood; smirking as he thought his plan was flawless.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm afraid that I have to end this and get you back." With that said Orochimaru disappeared, only to end up behind the group. He used his tongue to wrap around one of the groups' necks. Small hands scratched and clawed to be released. Sasuke's eyes narrowed; that bastard had Sakura!

"Da-damn snake, p-ut me do-own," Sakura gasped out, trying to get the air flowing through her lungs. "Sa-su-ke… Nar-uto… now's your ch-hance…" her pupils had become smaller and she fell into unconsciousness; struggling hands now hanging loosely at her side. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto's and Sai's fists clenched tightly. He then looked at his own and saw they were too.

"Now Sasuke-kun, if you want the cherry blossom (aka Sakura) to live, come back to me," Orochimaru hissed. Sasuke turned to Naruto to see his head shaking a 'no'; he agreed and turned to Orochimaru –who still had Sakura- and scowled.

"Naruto did you and Sakura plan this?" Sasuke turned to Naruto –who seemed to shrink under the Almighty Uchiha Glare.

"Hai, teme. While you were fighting, she told me she had a feeling that it was going to end soon. So, we made sure that _if _Orochimaru did pull a stunt like this, she would be the one that got taken or attacked," Naruto said solemnly. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Then what's the plan," Sai asked; his eyes still on Sakura's motionless body.

"Come here," Naruto ordered; both boys moved closer,"This is what we do (an: like I'm gonna tell you the plan)." They backed away nodding in understanding. All three turned towards Orochimaru, confidence in their stance and eyes, ready to take him down.

"How are three little boys going to fight me when the object of their affection is still in my clutches," Orochimaru's voice taunting," Even if my arms don't work, I can still beat you with the girl in my hands." Once Sasuke heard the 'object of their affection' part, he stilled. _Why do I feel upset at the fact that he said 'their'? Does this mean Naruto still likes Sakura? And Sai? Does he like her too? _Orochimaru grinned when he saw Sasuke freeze. "Oh! Is this news to you? You didn't know that you weren't the only one who loves dear Sakura-chan?"

Before Sasuke could retaliate, Naruto had finally decided to butt in. "Idiot! We love her like a sister! I don't know how the teme feels about Sakura-chan, but that's not really any of my business and it's not yours either!" Sasuke looked over to Naruto, finally realizing that this wasn't the immature prankster he once knew, but a mature teenager who knew what he was talking about.

"Then let's go," Orochimaru hissed back; even with his tongue still wrapped around Sakura's neck, he could still speak with little difficulty.

He leapt forward using Sakura as a shield and let the other half of his snake-like tongue hold his double-edged sword to swing for and attack Sasuke. Anticipating this, Sasuke jumped back and threw a kunai to cut at the tongue holding Sakura. Hissing in pain, Orochimaru dropped Sakura; her body falling and landing with a solid –thump- against Naruto, since he caught her.

"Damn! Sakura-chan, you're heavy," Naruto exclaimed. He placed her down and turned to watch the on going battle.

Leaping forward, Sasuke did some rapid hand signs, then, blew through his forefinger and thumb, letting out his favorite jutsu; Katon: Gyuukyoku no jutsu(Fire: Grand Fireball technique…I think :)). The massive flaming ball flew towards Orochimaru, hitting him head on.

"Sasuke-kun, that hurt," came the angered voice of the snake sannin," You almost hit poor Sakura-chan." He cackled and pointed to the body ay his feet. "That's Kabuto you have over there Naruto-kun."

Naruto glanced down just in time to see the jutsu wear off. Surprised that Orochimaru was telling the truth, a growl escaped his lips. Sasuke also looked; his eyes flashing from black to red and then back.

"Bastard. Give Sakura back! She's not a part of our fight," the malice in Sasuke's voice made everyone jump. "She's not a toy you can play with…"

Orochimaru cut him off," Like you didn't Sasuke-kun? If I remember, you're the one who played with her emotions. To physically injure someone is one thing – being that wounds heal. But emotionally, she will _always _feel pain, betrayal, and unrequited love for you. Or I say requited love that will never be?"

Something in Sasuke broke and he felt the curse seal pulse and the burning sensation that came when it made its way across his skin. He saw Naruto flinch and back away; probably remembering the last time he saw it.

"You're w-wrong, Orochimaru," came the weak voice of Sakura from behind. "Sasuke-kun is my most precious person. I will always love him; even if he doesn't feel the same."

Sakura stood; her legs wobbling slightly and turned to Orochimaru. Gathering what chakra she had left, she land a solid punch to his stomach; making him fly back into a wall. She collapsed, landing in front of Sasuke stood.

"Sasuke-kun, don't give into the seal," she breathed, looking at him with watery eyes. "You don't need it to beat him." Looking over his shoulder, she nodded at Naruto before falling back into unconsciousness.

Sai walked up to the trio; he picked up Sakura and looked to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto-san. You help Uchiha and I'll look after Hag-chan." He nodded and walked back to where he was previously standing.

Both boys –men- were still looking at Sakura, when a cough brought them back to where Orochimaru was. Kabuto was helping him up as he gasped for air.

"Foolish girl; pushing herself like that. Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun…shall we finish this?" He scowled and stood, straightening himself to turn to the boys to fight.

"Bring it, you snake," Naruto yelled, lunging at the sannin with a kunai. Orochimaru brought his sword up to deflect the attack and then slice back, catching the blade on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto hissed in pain and jumped back. Sasuke leapt forward with his Kusunagi sword; challenging Orochimaru to a sword duel. Slashing and jumping, the figures moved; slowing down and backing away. Sasuke stood, his body covered in cuts and blood and smirked; he won. Orochimaru also stood, his body in a condition worse than the Uchiha's; he was losing.

"It's over, Orochimaru," the voice did not only come from Sasuke, but also Naruto; who stood prepping his Rasengan for the final blow. Sasuke caught on, did some quick hand signs for his Chidori. Both ran forward and jumped to land their attacks head-on.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"

The voice rang out to where everyone in Sound could hear their leader fall.

Panting from exhaustion, Naruto turned to grin at his three companions, but stopped when he noticed that Sakura was still out.

"Sakura-chan, you can wake up now," he said to her softly. However, she didn't stir. "Mou…please get up. If you do, I'll pay for every time we go out for ramen; promise."

"Naruto, she's not going to wake up," Sai's voice was solemn and sounded as if he was holding back tears. "If we take her back, Hokage-sama would be able to help her." He was standing now, placing the scroll he was working on in his pocket; he turned to pick up Sakura, but she was gone.

"I'll carry her." He turned to see the last of the Uchihas holding Sakura close to his body; as if she was fragile and would break at any moment. "Let's go home; my work here is complete."

The boys nodded and turned to leave to make their three day journey back to Kohona. Jumping from tree to tree, making sure not to drop Sakura, Sasuke looked over to Naruto. He had grown; he was no longer the idiot he had been when they were gennin, but he could be wrong on that. He then looked down to his other teammate; she had grown as well. She had kept her pink hair short and pulled back by her headband, leaving a few pieces to fall in front of her face. She looked beautiful; lying in his arms, sleeping peacefully as if she hadn't just been fighting. He kept staring until a voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Teme, you're going to run into a tree if you don't watch where you're going," Naruto sounded as if he was holding back his laughter," 'Sides we're gonna stop now."

Looking around at the clearing they were in, he noticed that it looked like it had been used a few hours ago. He placed Sakura on the ground and turned to Naruto to ask about the clearing.

"Dobe, where are we?"

"Huh? Oh. We stayed here before we came to get you," he heard Naruto grunt and then," Sakura said we could just come back here and use the clearing on the way home."

She knew she was dreaming. It _had _to be a dream. Why? Because above her was Naruto and Sasuke looking down at her with concern in their eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Confusion was evident in her voice as she looked back in forth between the two.

"SAKURA-CHAN! You're awake! We were really worried that you wouldn't wake." Naruto was extra loud today.

"Hn. Naruto, don't be so loud," Sasuke said, then for added for enjoyment, "Dobe." He smirked seeing that it put Naruto into a frenzy of yelling.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't do that to him; he's really missed you," her voice went quiet when she said," so did I."

Sasuke stared at her in muted surprise at her quiet declaration; she wasn't that different from when they were gennin.

"Hn. You haven't changed at all have you, Sakura?"

He wasn't sure what her reaction would be, but he was shocked to see her eyes dim and darken at his statement.

"So, I'm still annoying then? I'm still the weak, crybaby who was always looked down on because she had no skills? Am I still unworthy of praise from everyone," her voice was quiet and the tears were visible in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall in front of Sasuke.

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Are you feeling better now? Can we leave 'cause Sai says we should leave when you're feeling better," Naruto –during his rant noticed how quiet it had gotten and saw the tears threatening to fall in Sakura's eyes- decided to interrupt.

"Hai, Naruto. We can go," her voice was still soft," Go get Sai, please."

Sakura watched as Naruto left and once he was out of sight, she turned her back to Sasuke and went to pass him to get her stuff. She had just passed him, when she felt something – or someone- grab her wrist.

"Sakura, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you still were shy around me that's all. I-I also needed to tell you something; that I should've said before I left you at the bench. Sakura…I lo-love you!" By the time he was finished, both he and Sakura had faces as red as a tomato.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun," her voice was filled with confusion and disbelief," I-I still love you!" The tears in her eyes were falling and she looked as if she would faint from the excitement of their declarations to each other.

"Sakura…" he stepped forward, catching her as she collapsed. "Tch. You're still recovering, so you shouldn't even be up right now." He stopped speaking, turning his head away from her view," Go to sleep; I'll carry you on the way home." She couldn't tell, but she thought she saw a hint of red on his face.

"Sasuke-kun," she said lowly," Arigato." She leaned forward and hugged him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Not sure what to do, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. After a few seconds, he could hear her breathing slowly, indicating that she was asleep. He laid her back down on her pallet and kissed her on her forehead, wishing her a good sleep. Looking at her in thought, he never noticed that Naruto had arrived with Sai.

"Teme…" his voice was soft, but it broke through Sasuke's trance," We can go now; I've got Sai." He turned to walk away. When he noticed Sakura was asleep, he asked," Teme- I mean Sasuke, will you carry her?"

Nodding, he turned and lifted her- bridal style- and placed her head on his chest to rest comfortably as she slept. As they jumped from tree to tree, Sasuke looked down to see that Sakura was awake now.

"Mmm. Good morning, Sasuke-kun," she yawned. She looked cute, with her eyes downcast and her hair slightly rumpled, too.

"More like: Good Afternoon," he teased. They were almost home; Naruto and Sai ahead of them.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," she stated. He made a slight grunting noise to let her know he was listening. She looked at him shyly, but stated once again," I love you."

"Hn. I love you, too," he said looking away to blush," Now let's go home." With that said, he sped up to catch up with the other two.

No one ever noticed the picture Sai drew. But on it was the four of them jumping from tree to tree; the title below, written hastily was "Going Home."

End

**YAY!! My first fanfic is finished!!**

**Look at the button below...you KNOW you wanna click it! (PLEASE!!)**


End file.
